


horses

by specialagentrin



Series: weird porn fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drugged Sex, Gen, H O R S E S E X, Horses, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex with a Horse, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Karl Jacobs, its horse sex, okay, susheii i hope this captured it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: For the request : do sapnap with a horse please im begging you not a centaur but a literal horse i want to see if you can recapture the forever lasting picture of the horseporn i have stumbled upon back at 2016 pleaseor, sapnap gets fucked by a horsewattpad vers. if ao3 doesnt work
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Technoblade, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: weird porn fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962115
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	horses

**Author's Note:**

> ‘irene’ is a minecraft goddess (aphmau fans would understand) and thats why i normally use ‘irene’ or ‘notch’ in these fics

It was near midnight. 

Of course, no one in the Dream SMP land was asleep, all doing their respective business somewhere. Sapnap was by himself, wandering on the wooden pathway, fixing all the broken planks that he stumbled across. 

Even if no one else noticed all the cracks, he did. He had a soft spot for the history here, and he would silently mend all the broken structures during these short times of peace. 

It was the least he could do - after all the countless wars and fights and betrayals had taken a toll on their mind - on everyone's mind. Knowing that their homes were still a safe and happy place would put people at ease. Sapnap had taken the initiative to refurnish the old buildings and repair all the pot-holes, tend to the dying crops and dimming lights. 

  
  
Hell, he didn’t even know how to start with the large crater that was L’manburg. 

Sapnap had begun to tear down the broken houses, breaking apart the rotting wood, when someone landed right behind him with a loud thud. He turned around in shock, drawing out his netherite axe - pointing directly at Technoblade’s throat. 

  
  
He gulped. 

  
  
“Sapnap.” Technoblade states, unbothered by the axe leaning on his neck. “Your boyfriend turned into a horse.” 

  
  
“I - what?” He tilts his head in confusion, and notices the colorful stallion standing behind the pig hybrid. It’s attempting to eat the bundles of hay Sapnap made earlier and spitting it out in distaste. “ _ Karl _ ?”

  
  
Karl turns towards the voice, and gallops right towards his boyfriend, nuzzling his head into the arsonist. It gives out an excited neigh, spinning circles around Sapnap, and he can’t help but laugh. 

  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, sweetheart.” Sapnap says. “How’d you turn into a horse, love?” 

  
  
“He was introducing himself to my own horse, Karl. But human Karl was messing around with unbrewed potions and next thing you know, human Karl turned into a horse.” Technoblade states. “The effects should wear off in about less than a day or so.” 

  
  
“Thanks for bringing him to me, then.” He replies. Technoblade looks like he’s about to say something else, but he keeps his mouth shut and flies off, trident in hand. “So...how about I ride you, Karl?”    
  


* * *

“I think you and I had two completely different thoughts when it came to me riding you.” The arsonist states, eyeing Karl’s large horse dick.

Sapnap could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest as he rested upon his bed, Karl’s horse form hovering over him. His hooves were placed on the side of the small twin sized bed, thick cock just  _ laying _ on his stomach. Cautiously, Sapnap wrapped his hand around the long meat, his fingers just an inch apart from touching. 

He let out a shaky sigh.

“Karl...listen. I know you want to do this, but there isn’t any way that it’s going to fit in me.” Karl makes a sound in disagreement. “I’m serious! There’s no fucking way that it’s going to fit in me without tearing my ass apart. I’ll respawn if I do. And respawning is painful enough as it is.” 

Karl moves away from Sapnap, using his hooves to open the wooden chest that sits besides the bed. Sapnap props himselfs onto his elbows, looking at his horse boyfriend curiously. 

“What are you doing, Karl?” He questions, propping himself onto his elbows. The horse doesn’t answer, instead, picks up a large slime block from the chest. “Oh no no  _ no  _ \- we are  _ not _ going to use slime as lubricant again. Do you know how sticky that shit is?”

He makes a movement to get off of his bed and leave the room, maybe to get a late night snack or finish repairs on the crater that is L’manburg. Sapnap only reaches to the bedroom door when it opens in front of him and Dream is there. He just  _ knows _ that Dream is wearing that shit-eating grin of his when he’s about to do something he hates.

“Dream?” He looks at his friend in shock. “What the fuck? Why are you here?” 

“Helping you get what you want.” The taller man replies, and he lifts up Sapnap, throwing him over his shoulder and tossing him right back onto the bed. 

A glass bottle is held up to his lips, fingers gripping his jaw tightly to keep him still, and he makes the mistake of opening his mouth to argue. Dream takes the opportunity to shove it into his mouth, glass knocking into his teeth. The cherry flavored liquid enchantment fills his taste buds, drinking down whatever he can hurriedly before he chokes, violently coughing up the rest of it. It spills all over the sheets and floor, making the masked man sigh in disappointment.

  
  
“What was that?” Sapnap shouts. But Dream doesn’t reply, only pulling out his enchanted netherite sword and pressing it against his pulse. “Dream, are you going to explain to me what the fuck is going on?”

“Stay still.” He commands, looking towards the horse. Karl simply looks confused by the appearance of Dream as well, giving a furious huff when he attempts to grab him. “Karl, come on, just trust me for a moment here.” 

The horse is clearly hesitant, seeing as Dream doesn’t exactly have the cleanest history. But he doesn’t want his boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiance hurt, so he cautiously leans into Dream’s touch. The other man is pleased by this, leading him back to Sapnap’s bed and happily adjusting him back to the original position Karl was in. 

“Sapnap, do you mind?” Dream gestures towards his clothing.

He opens his mouth to argue - jaw snapping shut when a netherite sword is drawn. Cautiously, he peels off his shirt and shrugs down his jeans along with his boxers, shivering at the cold air hitting bare skin. 

“I’m so proud of you, Sapnap.” The masked man runs a hand through Sapnap’s hair tenderly, other hand touching his exposed body freely. The arsonist frowns, clenching his fists in irritation to prevent himself from knocking the other man unconscious. “Don’t be like that, I’m about to give you something you’ve always secretly desired.” 

  
  
“And what's that? I’m not into those whole non-consensual kink, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He replies.

Dream snatches the slime balls, squashing them in the palm of his hands and coating his fingers thoroughly with the substance. He shuffles himself so that he’s besides Sapnap’s open legs, a thumb rubbing against the fluttering rim. Sapnap yelps, back arching beautifully as Dream slides in two fingers and begins to thrust them mercilessly. 

“Are you a virgin, Sap? It’s like you’ve never taken it up the ass before.” Dream comments. Grabbing another slimeball, he crushes so it’s easier to push inside.

The younger man yelps in shock at the cold matter, fingers clawing into the sheets as he bites his knuckles to prevent himself from making such embarrassing noises. No fucking way is he giving his best friend his twisted satisfaction of hearing him melt in pleasure from such a simple sexual act. Dream doesn’t pay him any mind however, quickly working him open with two fingers. He’s trying to push as much slime as he can inside of Sapnap, impatience getting the better of him, wanting his show to start hours ago. 

When Dream is satisfied with just how loose Sapnap’s ass is and knows that he’ll only get a bit of pain from just how full he’ll be; he grabs the horse cock from the base and pushes it against the leaking furled hole. Sapnap started to protest, trying to wiggle his way out. “What the  _ fuck _ \- no -  _ fucking _ \- no I am not doing this - Dream  _ stop,  _ stop - fucking listen to me! Stop it!” 

Dream sighed deeply, gripping his ankle with his fingernails purposely digging into his skin, yanking him right back. “Shut the fuck up Sapnap - stop acting like a little pussy.” 

  
  
“Are you out of you’re fucking mind, Dream? That’s a fucking horse dick! That’s not going to fucking fit!” 

“Oh, you’ll make it fit alright.” The masked man jerked Karl’s cock for a few moments, feeling it stiff underneath his touch. Putting yet another layer of lubrication, he begins to forcefully push the head inside despite the resistance Sapnap’s ass made to keep it out. Sapnap weakly protested for it to stop, feeling his rim expand larger than it should, heels digging into the bedsheets. 

When the head of the horse cock finally fits inside, the knot in his stomach snaps. His orgasm hits him out of the blue and overtakes his senses, his eyes rolled into his skull as he practically tore his vocal chords from just how deafening his scream was. Thick, hot streaks of cum coat his stomach and chest, a few drops landing on his chin. 

Dream chuckles, wincing at how loud Sapnap was, cleaning his ears with his pinky finger for a moment before proceeding to hit Karl’s thigh. Sapnap whines pitifully, feeling Karl attempting to push himself deeper into his already stuffed ass. 

He expected this to be much, much more painful but it’s nonexistent, realizing that it’s to the work of the potion Dream had drugged him with earlier. 

Right now, it’s nothing but pure bliss as Karl open’s him wider than ever before. 

  
  
Once Karl’s dick has settled completely inside of him, Dream makes sure that the horse doesn’t start rutting into him mercilessly - just yet. His hands slot themselves on Sapnap’s hips, fingers giving him a massage to ease his muscles. “Are you here with me, Pandas?” 

  
  
The other man softly whined in response, looking at him through hazy, tear-filled eyes. “You’re fucking  _ hard _ . Slut. Slutty boy.” 

“I’m not the one getting fucked by horse dick, now am I?” Dream remarks, reaching out for Sapnap’s hand. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes gently. “Do you need me to stop the scene? Is it too much?” 

Sapnap makes a noise of disagreement. “I feel fucking floaty right now. Wanna get fucked. By Karl’s  _ massive _ dick.”

  
  
“You sure? You just came, I know you aren’t fond of overstimulation much.” 

  
  
“‘Tis fine. Want Karl to milk me.” 

“Don’t worry, He will.” Dream slides his mask to the side, pressing a soft kiss to the arsonists lips. “You look so fucking hot like this Sappy, looking completely wrecked and well fucked.” 

“I would be well fucked if Karl just fucked me already.” Karl nieghed in agreement, and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh at how fucking weird this situation was. “Come on Karl, fuck me!” 

  
  
“So impatient.” Dream sighs. “You heard the man, Karl. Fuck him like the bitch he is.” 

  
  
And Karl does. He props his hooves onto the headboard of the bed to give himself some leverage, before proceeding to wreck his insides without a care. Sapnap begins a chorus of wonderful lewd moans as his body is bent in half, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the horse dick just kept -  _ thrusting _ \- into him over and over and  _ over _ . 

“DREAM!” Sapnap squeals, arching off the bed as his legs kick Karl’s sides. Fingers claw into the sheets as his stomach expands to accommodate the size and girth of his horse dick. The fact that his stomach hasn’t torn from the stretch yet is a miracle, watching it expand to its limits before disappearing as though it was never there at all. “Fucking - it’s so much! So much! So fucking  _ biggg _ .” 

Dream hums in agreement, fingers trailing the impressive bulge curving out of his stomach, mouth watering at just how arousing this all was. Sapnap was definitely taking it like a true champ, his greedy ass squeezing around it and making the tight friction for Karl that much more delicious. 

“Harder, Karl! Harder, baby, fucking - please please  _ please _ !” His organs were being rearranged, cock twitching pathetically as precum leaked onto the drying semen on his stomach. His legs latch themselves around the loin, pushing Karl deeper if that was even possible. “ _ Ah _ \- Karl, you’re so deep! Harder, deeper!” 

“You’re still talking?” Dream makes a disappointed sound. “Now that’s not right.” 

  
  
He places a hand on Karl’s mane, making the horse stop for a moment - much to Sapnap’s dismay. “Dream - no - Dream, please,  _ I need this _ -” 

  
  
“And I’m giving it to you.” The taller man says. He pulls out Karl’s cock and flips over the sack of bones that is Sapnap, so that the other man is on his hands and knees. Carefully guides Karl’s cock to the crook of his ass once more, pushing it inside the loose hole. Karl slams himself right back inside as if he’d never left, Sapnap making another noteworthy moan as it hits his prostate spot on. “There we go! Karl, make sure you thrust right there.” 

  
  
Karl doesn’t reply but understands the order, repeatedly plunging his cock inside to hit that certain spot that rendered Sapnap wordless. Sapnap becomes a plient, slutty mess, slurring out incoherent phrases for Karl to fuck him right there. His mind has gone completely blank with pleasure, panting heavily, loving every last second of being used. 

“Good boy, Karl.” Dream praises, hand stroking the soft purple mane. “You filled up Sapnap just like the whore he is! He’s such a pretty sight right now, isn’t he? Don’t you want to fill him right up?” 

  
  
“ _ Fuck _ \-  _ AH _ !” Sapnap grabs his asscheeks, spreading himself wider. “Do ‘tit.  _ Pleas _ ’.” 

“Come on Karl. You can do it!” Dream encourages. “Fill him up like a cumdump. That’s all he’s good for, after all. Just a nice, warm, hole for you to use.” 

Karl neighs loudly, quickly pounding his hips as he filled Sapnap right up with large amounts of cum. He didn’t stop for a moment, sloshing around inside of him and spilling out. Sapnap drowned in pure ecstasy as he was stuffed right to the brim, his stomach feeling full from just how much was dumped inside of him. 

His horse boyfriend slips out with a lewd  _ pop _ , hole fluttering and clenching tightly to stop the semen from leaking out for now. He can always clean it up later - or plug it inside, if he’s in the mood for such a thing. 

Karl head butts against Sapnap’s to make sure he’s okay. Sapnap giggles, dropping his hand onto Karl’s head and giving him a lopsided smile. “Next time, you’re riding me.” 

  
  
Dream laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Now move over, it’s my turn to get fucked by your boyfriend.” 

“Told you. You’re a slut.” Sapnap rolls his eyes. 

  
  
“For horse dick? Yeah, not as much as you are.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know why i write these or wanna see sneak peaks of other stuff woo- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> anyways sans x dream next i have a close friend of mine whose sanity i shall be breaking apart now


End file.
